Icy Isolation
by Laptoper321
Summary: Kori is a Glaceon with a story to tell, but he'd rather keep his mouth shut about it and carry on with his daily, academic life. There are however, new variables becoming apparent in his life that start to turn it upside down and make him open up, even if it comes out suddenly and unwillingly. Rated T for mild use of language and suggestive themes. (M Glaceon x F Sylveon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Newcomers and "oldcomers" alike!**

 **How's everyone been holding up since I was _dead_ during the dreaded rewrite? I'm sure you've all been well. I mean, It would be kinda creepy and unfortunate if the only thing you had in life was this lil' story here. I'm sorry that it took so long for my return. Because of how long it took, I have no excuse to wiggle my way out of this.**

 **I was originally going to stay absent for longer before I got pushed by fellow writers in a Discord server (mostly Jordanzz) to get out of my shell as quickly as possible. (The Discord server has made me more of an asshole) Plus I got sick and tired of the multitudes of PMs asking me if I was dead, too many in fact that I became tired of replying to them (sorry about that btw, but now you know why xD). I mostly wanted to be absent longer because I thought it would be unacceptable to be gone for so long and write so little. I have so little writing done because I rewrote the story once, but I still wasn't satisfied. So I rewrote it _again._ And the second rewrite is what you're seeing right now :). Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I still have a little more to say, but I'll just say those things in the post-chapter description. See you all there! :D**

 **Fuck you Jordan.**

* * *

 _ **?'s POV:**_

 _Just a couple more days to go,_ I thought as I awoke in my den, which was dimly lit by the sun.

 _Then I'm done with this hellhole…_

The blaring alarm clock signified a new day for me to endure. I had placed it across my room to force myself to get up in order to put the digital box to rest. Now that I'm barely standing up on my own four paws and light-headed, I padded my way to my bathroom.

The squinted face of a Glaceon stared back at me when I looked at the mirror. I reluctantly packed up for school after I washed my face. I popped an Oran berry into my mouth from a basket that was on the same table as my clock, and trudged out of my den and towards the direction of Celebi High School - the only high school around these wooded areas. I went and started my walk to school for the millionth time.

Upon reaching school grounds, I saw the brick sign of the high school. The sign had the logo of a vibrant sun with a Celebi in the middle of it.

I continued to carry on to the brick construct's entrance, where a bunch of students of several species of Pokémon were hanging out. Since school hasn't started yet, they had some time to spare to goof around before another six-hour period of useless knowledge is shoved into our heads. It felt like some eyes were burning onto my back as I walked pass the free-loading Pokemon, not all of them, but some. But in my vocabulary, "some" translates to "all".

I dumped my things that I didn't need at the moment, textbooks, papers, all the like, into my designated locker before making my way to my assigned homeroom.

"Hey there shortstop!"

I turned my head around in time to see a pale yellow paw smash onto my back. I flinched in pain.

"The hell was that for?!" I gave an unamused look to the Bayleef walking beside me.

"Call it a friendly greeting. So, how's my buddy doing? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"I'll spare you the details. Just… I'm not in the mood for talking today."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He looked at something ahead of us. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later then."

Then he ran off in another direction from where I was going, leaving me in the dust. I stared at the spot from where the Bayleef turned a corner for a short moment before rolling my eyes, and continuing to walking into my homeroom without a care in the world.

The end of the school year is near, and that means the final assessments are near. I've heard stories that all the other tests and quizzes never really mattered that much, but this one does. As well as the pretty accurate comparison of choosing life or death to choosing to or to not study for the finals. All in all, it's just something that all students dread. I'm no exception.

I could just imagine all the worksheets we're going to get as means of studying for it, it's not really something anyone would wanna do during a Friday. I guess it does give me something to do during the weekend though.

If only I was part of the small percentage that for some reason actually likes school, then I would be looking forward to it and instead not stress about it. I sighed as I took a seat in the corner of the classroom. A quick nap wouldn't hurt right now.

* * *

 ** _?'s POV:_**

 _"Nice show isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, it seems like something you would like."_

 _"What, you don't like it?"_

 _"No, it's okay. I'm happy as long as I get time to spend with you~."_

 _…_

 _"Hey, can you turn off the TV?"_

 _"Yeah, why? Getting sleepy?"_

 _"No... that's not it..."_

 _…_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My whole body jolted from the sound of my alarm clock, making me cover my ears with my pillow.

"No… just five more minutes." I murmured to myself, quickly getting up to press the sleep button on my alarm clock. I wrapped myself in blankets in an attempt to go back to the dream I was having. It's almost a feeling of deja vu everytime a dream ends at the best part. I groaned knowing that I wouldn't be getting anymore shuteye and I sat up. I stared blankly at my clock with squinted eyes, 7:20 AM was what it read…

 _No, that can't be right…_

I leaned forward a bit and squinted my eyes even more to confirm what I was seeing. The clock still had the exact same time on it.

 _Oh no!_

I practically scrambled out of my bed and hurried to my kitchen, shoved a Pecha berry in my mouth and rushed out of my den and towards Celebi High School, carrying a shoulderbag of all my school stuffs, all in less than a minute.

 _I'm going to be late!_

Fortunately, I arrived to school earlier than I thought, panting after running all the way here. I proceeded to walk into the large brick building and immediately noticed three of the most influential Pokemon to me, they were chatting amongst themselves by some tan colored lockers. I happily bounded over to them with a smile.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully greeted.

"Haaay Sylvy!" The Clefairy, also known as Isha, greeted back. She was hugging her binders and textbooks like they were stuffed animals.

"Decided to clock in some more to sleep huh?" The Buneary, dubbed Lily, teased. "Do all Sylveon's do this?"

"Maybe." I playfully smiled, "Hey, I couldn't help it!"

We exchanged tons of dialogue about the latest gossip flying around the school. Then Kinzy, the easy-going Cinccino, brought up something I should have seen coming from a mile away.

"So, when are you gonna ask out your crush?"

"H-Hey!" I retorted, by now they probably know how much that subject bothers me. "I will when I'm ready!"

The normal-type giggled, "You know, you're probably going to have to ask him today you know, we're sitting on the last few days of school!"

"But can't I still ask him after school's over?"

"Maybe, but the sooner the better! Who knows, someone else might get to him first if you don't do it now." Isha reasoned. "You're playing with lady luck here, it's kinda surprising no one has made a move on him."

I sighed, "... Well, I'll think of something, I guess."

Kinzy nodded, "Anyways, we should probably get going, the bell is going to ring any minute now."

We nodded and said our goodbyes before we parted ways towards our respective classes. Except Lily, since we had the same first period class together. It would've been nice if we all had the same classes together, but oh well. I'm lucky to have one of my friends at least.

"So, you need any pointers?" Lily nudged me while walking through the halls.

"Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" I said.

"I can think of a ton of things. Do you even know anything about him? It'll be hard to start a conversation if you don't... do you even know his name?"

"Yeah umm... it's uh... " She gave me a look of ridicule, "Well, I'm sure the name will come to me sooner or later! I swear I do know it though!"

She shook her head, "Oh Sylvy, your priceless sometimes."

"Hey, it's not like you know a lot of things about relationships!" I said back, "You have as much experience as I do with boys, I have none!"

"Well, let's just that I have a knack for these sort of things. Besides, getting opinions from another can go a long way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But this is more of a personal situation, you know? I think I can handle this on my own."

"I hope so."

When we arrived to our form room, which was already filled with other students, exchanging any last thoughts before our dull classes begin, I scanned the room for any open seats. My vision immediately fixated on a spot next to a Glaceon, and if I don't know any better, I think he's sleeping. Another open seat was in the front rows of the classroom.

"Look, he's right there," Lily whispered to me, pointing at the right corner of the back of the room. "Maybe you should take it slow, ask him if he wants to hang out or something; be friends first before you make any moves."

"Are you crazy?" I softly retorted back, "He's sleeping, I can't just wake him up! Why do I have to ask him now?"

Lily squinted her eyes a bit to see if I was right. "Whoa, he is." She scoffed, "Well, it's still worth a try. Good luck!" Lily patted me on the back before innocently sitting in the seat on the front rows. She ignored my last question completely - typical Lily.

"Oh, you're not getting away with this..." I weakly punched her on the shoulder. She grinned in response.

I sighed, and padded to the back of the classroom. I heaved a heavy breath before I sat down on my seat. I stole quick glances at the ice-type eeveelution.

 _I can't just wake him up! He's sleeping so peacefully!_

He's smiling a bit, which is odd. He usually has an emotionless or bored expression all the time whenever I see him. Maybe he's having a really good dream.

 _What kind of Pokemon am I if I wake him up from that?_

I took a deep breath. Maybe plan out what I'm going to do.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I lightly tapped his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Kori's POV:_**

I awoke a few minutes before the bell rang, so that's good. I've had several embarrassing moments where I was still asleep even after class began, it was not pretty, to say the least. I wiped my eyes instinctively, and yawned. I checked to see if anybody noticed my snoozing. Nobody looked like they did, but my gut tells me that they do.

Oddly, I felt like there was something on my shoulder, like some kind of itch - maybe a bug or something. I lifted a paw and tried to wipe it off, expecting to feel nothing, since those pesky flies always fly away in time before they get steamrolled by my paw (though I wouldn't like bug guts on my shoulder). But instead, I felt something else, it was soft, but also sturdy. And big enough to make my paw come to a stop. I immediately inferred that there was a humongous bug on me and turned my head quickly to confirm that theory.

I saw a fellow student next to me, a Sylveon. Ironically, she seemed as surprised as I was on what she is currently doing. She was paralyzed from it, in fact. It was almost like I'm looking at a mirror of a female version of myself. I wiped my eyes to see if my vision was messed up since I did just wake up. Maybe it was rude to do it in front of her, but she seemed concerned about something else. I was just about to look away and wipe her paw away to prevent any more discomfort between us, but I was too late.

"Oh umm..." The Sylveon instantly retracted her paw after the sudden realization, rubbing it with her other right after. "Hi there!" She said cheerfully, acting like what just happened never happened.

"Uhh... hi..?" I replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think we've met before. My name's Sylvia! What's yours?"

"K-Kori."

"Awesome! It's great to finally meet you!" She beamed, "I've seen you sitting alone at lunch sometimes, wanna sit together today? I'm sure it'll be fun!"

 _...What?_

I bit my tongue to calm down a little. "Umm… sure?"

She looked a little tense. "Really? Awesome! I'll see you then!" She smiled again and turned to face the front of the room.

The bell rung right after. The announcements went on and whoever was behind the intercom rambled about pointless afterschool events and clubs. I wasn't listening, just pondering what I'm going to do during lunch. Scolding myself for how I could have handled the situation better.

I was anxious when lunch period finally rolled by, just how am I going to deal with this unfortunate event? I never even bothered to make up my decision and talk to her about it, I was too preoccupied on my classes to give a damn.

 _I think I already forgot her name._

I cautiously stepping into the cafeteria, scanning the gigantic room for any signs of pink. When I got to the lunch line, I hid behind a Girafarig that didn't really seem to notice my intentions. I concluded that if I can't find her (or vice versa, in this case), then I don't have to sit with her; it'll be both an honest and effective excuse.

My heart was thumping. It's like I'm being hunted down. If I'm compromised, I'm as good as dead. I wondered when I would be hitting the dirt as the lunch line continue to progress.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably under stressful scenario I'm in. I'm almost at the end of the line, then I could go eat outside in the courtyard of the school or something, instead of inside, where she'd probably think I'd be. I usually hate going outside, but a few minutes in the sun isn't nearly as bad than having to talk to somebody.

So far so good, I got my food, which is on a styrofoam tray of Sitrus Berries, brown rice (that taste like nothing), and a pint carton of chocolate milk. Now having to stand on my hind legs since I'm holding the tray, I carefully walked towards the cafeteria doors, there's still no sign of the Sylveon. I wonder if she was just pulling my leg, I hope she is.

 _Just a few more steps…_

 _*Step*_

 _*Step*_

 _*Ste-*_

"Hi Kori!"

I got so surprised that I jumped a few millimeters into the air, causing my food to fly up too the same distance too. My milk carton fell onto it's side. I turned around and saw the Pokemon I was trying to avoid the whole time behind me. She, also on her hind legs (all quadrupeds basically do this when having to hold things our maws can't), held a tray with Chesto Berries, a small styrofoam bowl of caeser salad, and a carton of Berry Juice. She held the tray with one paw so she could wave at me with a charming smile.

I looked at her wide dilated pupils, shocked on her she seemed to materialize behind me. "Uhh... hi..."

"Did you wanna eat outside? It sure is a nice day out!" She said in glee, she looked out the big window panes in the cafe. The sky was clear.

There's pretty much no hope in escaping now without seeming like dipshit, so I guess I have to make the best of it. I don't care about where I am on the social food chain, but thinking about the opinions of Pokemon by themselves kinda bothers me. "N-No I... I was uh... heading towards the bathroom." I made up.

"With your food silly? I didn't know that was a thing!" She tried to humor.

Several drops of sweat ran down my head, I eyed my tray. "Oh uh...yeah, I guess so."

"Well, why don't we sit over there, you probably wouldn't like being in the sun. Plus, we can get a nice view of the outside too!" She pointed to an unoccupied bench table near the windows.

I nodded slightly, she smiled again and walked to the table. I gulped before I followed along.

 _Her name is Sylve... right?_

I sat across from her and looked at anything but her, and looked for ways to get out of this predicament instead. Lunch period just began a few minutes ago, so there's still a long road ahead. She constantly tried to pry a conversation with me; asking me questions about myself, trying to see if we had anything in common. I highly doubt we do. She seems loud and extremely outgoing, so I'm the polar opposite of her.

"So, how do like school? Aren't you excited it's almost over?" She asked,

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really?! Me too! I can't wait until we're outta here!" She exclaimed, I studied the way she spoke to me. "So, what do you do afterschool? Ever feel like taking the load off when you get home?"

"Sometimes."

"Same! I just can't help myself sometimes and take a nap!"

Those were only a few of the many questions she over-excitingly pelted me with, I ended up my leaving my food untouched, which I'd probably come to regret later. I endured myself until the last eight minutes of lunch. That was when I'd had enough and then I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Okay then. Do you wanna hang out after school? We can get to know eachother better!" She asked when I got up.

 _Oh c'mon._

"Oh umm... I uhh, can't..." I faced her, but stared at the ceiling, "I need to... s-study for the final exams."

Her ears seemed to droop the slightest bit, "Oh, I guess that makes sense. It doesn't look like we have much time after you get back... so, see you period seven!" She got up and started walking to another table, she winked and waved at me as she did so. A Clefairy, Buneary, and Cinccino sitting there seemed particularly excited to see her approaching.

 _She seems... overly friendly... maybe. Probably._

I barely remember her being in my period seven class, even when it's almost the last day of school, I still don't know everybody in my courses... not that I want to though.

I walked out of the lunch room and towards the closest bathroom in the halls. I don't actually need to go, but I just wanted to leave sooner. Upon stepping inside the restroom, I went into a stall and sat on a toilet with lid closed, and waited.

Once the electronic bell finally rung to signal the next period - six, I went out of the stall and to my next class, while being a little cautious as I did so. I sighed as I entered my Calculus class. I can't wait until school's over.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think of the beginning chapter. It's not my best work, but I don't feel like I want to go back and fine-tune it until I feel like I do.**

 **This part here will address my thanks for the support in my Discord group!**

 **realflareon \- For starting and inviting me to the Discord server and being the only guy that _actually_ beta-read my chapters and gave constructive criticism instead of saying _"Oh, is gud man"_... and also for demanding that this be here.**

 **JackIvmage12 \- For giving general support.**

 **Jordanzz \- For consistently calling meas well as being the one who pushed me to finally update. And also being that person that said _"Oh, is gud man"_ when he beta-read my chapters... and also, fuck you.**

 **Awesome Sawss \- For helping me flesh out some parts of the new plot (and also for being the only person acting civil in the Discord xD).**

 **NESpirit \- For being a god-tier status "sensei". **

**Now, what I'm going to say is addressing a problem that's been going on with you guys as I was gone as well as when I was writing that just irks me. I'm not mad about it, it's more ridiculous more than anything. Any newcomers don't have to read this but can anyway. I'm going to keep this short and simple to minimize the amount of pissed off social justice warriors.**

 **Stop asking me to write porn.**


	2. Memories

_"Mom, lil' bro, I'm home!"_

 _"Welcome back dear, finally done playing with that friend of yours?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"Hi big brother! Guess what Mom said when you were gone!"_

 _"What is it?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! There's isn't that much I can say, but** **I hope Chapter 2 pleases your eyes! :D**

* * *

 **Kori's POV:**

I took another nap after school finally ended. I planned to wake up at around sunset, but I got a rude awakening instead.

"Wake up my little sleeping _shorty_! I got yo' pills."

My ears twitched at the first word and I looked at to see a Bayleef staring down at me. He grinned as he dropped a white paper bag on my face.

"Why're you in my room?" I said with a slight amount of irritation in my voice. I sat up and look at the bag he gave me. There was a logo of the local pharmacy in the forest, which was simple a red cross in the middle of a red circle, which was in the middle of a red diamond. _PVS Pharmacy_ was printed underneath it.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought I would see you studying your ass off over there." He pointed out of my room and at a couch.

"Yeah, but today took a lot of me." I yawned as I took out a small, cylindrical bottle from the bag.

"What do you mean? What happened today at school?"

"Some girl tried to talk to me first period. She insisted on sitting with me at lunch today too, which we did."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He chuckled, "Who is she?"

I opened the bottle and swallowed one of the pills inside it. "Some Sylveon, I think her name was Sylve or something."

The grass-type raised a brow, "You mean Sylvia? Yeah, I've seen her around. Seems cute. You into that sort of thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, she wanted to hang out afterschool with me. Which isn't really something you say to someone you've just met."

"Unless they want a piece of your ass." He looked at me, "What did you say?"

"I said I was busy."

"Aww c'mon. You just throw away your only chance at love? Just like that?"

"Yeah. And shut up about that love stuff. It doesn't work that way."

"I'm just teasing man, but you really like, need to get out there once in a while." He grabbed a Cheri Berry off the same basket I took an Oran berry out of this morning and popped it in his mouth. "Hey, you're running a little low on berries." He pointed out as he chewed, "Is like the only time you go outside is to get more food?"

"Pretty much." I yawned again.

He took another Cheri Berry out of the basket and ate it. "Well, I'll see you around Kor'."

"See ya, Rook."

He proceeded to walk out of my room and probably home, or with the bunch of jocks he hangs out with.

Since I'm unfortunately awake now, I might as well get to studying for the finals. And maybe gather some more berries since it looks like Rook made my supplies even less. I hopped out of bed and stretched before going onto my couch, setting out multitudes if stabled papers I got today onto the coffee table in front of me and getting straight to work. I ended up falling asleep again before it was completely dark out.

When Saturday come around, I got up early in the morning to collect some berries, because less 'mons are up and about. There was dew just about everywhere today and it made the scenery cold to touch, even the air. Maybe I should go for morning walks sometime.

I padded around with a my berry basket in my maw, scanning just about everywhere for berries of any kind. Most of the berry bushes were picked clean or weren't ripe enough, though there was still a plentiful amount for the picking. I decided that the next berry batch would be my last after my basket was filled to a satisfying amount.

I set the basket on the ground near the next bush I found and picked it of it's Sitrus berries. I heard something rustle in the distance as I did so, but I didn't think much of it.

I've learned that it's never a good thing to go against your gut after that.

* * *

 _ **Sylvia's POV:**_

Saturday is just the best! You get to wake up and sleep whenever you want! It's pretty much the best day of the week. Not to mention that it makes me feel especially hyper today. I woke up super early today and dashed out of my den towards Kinzy's, since we had established a time to hang out on Friday. I jumped through shrubbery and other natural obstructions as I ran. It was getting me a little soaked from all the dew on it, but it's a good way to really wake up for the day.

It was like I was bursting through wall after wall, and not knowing what I'd see next, I saw clearings, flowers, and just about anything you'd see in a quaint little forest as I breached through each wall of leaves. There was, except, one thing that popped up that isn't really something you'd that's naturally from the forest.

Upon going through another obstacle that looked to be in the edge of a small clearing, I saw a Glaceon picking away at some berries. My eyes widen as I finally realized the situation, but not in time. I tried to slow down but ended up tripping over a berry basket next to the poor eeveelution. I only saw him pick up his head before I crashed into his side. We barreled over eachother with the berries flying higher over us.

I groaned as my head stopped spinning. I opened my eyes to examine the aftermath, and I found myself right on the stomach of the unfortunate receiver of the blow. Our eyes met when he eventually opened his eyes as well. I shrieked when I realized who it was.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said as quickly as I got off him. "I'll help you put your berries back."

The ice-type coughed as he got up, rubbing the spot of impact on his side. "N-No no, it's fine." He got up and stood the fallen basket upright. Now that I got a better look on it, there was a small drawing on it that seemed to be poorly drawn with crayons. I'm not an artist, but I can tell that it's around pre-school level kind of art. It must be something of sentimental value, considering how much wear there is on the basket as well.

"I insist! I can't just leave after I ruined all your hard work." I immediately went to work on picking up the spilled berries anyway so it wouldn't matter if he said no.

It worked, and he sighed in defeat before he too resumed to pick up berries until all of it and the ones on the bush were put back in the weaved container. He awkwardly muttered a "thank you" before he picked it up with his maw and started to leave.

Before he could get far though, I complimented his basket and asked where he got it. He didn't react, and kept walking. I ran up to him and asked him again, keeping up with his pace.

"It's nothing important."

I pouted and gave him a playful nudge. "C'mon, you can tell me."

He was slow to respond, "It's... it's just a present." He finally said after a deep breath.

"From who? Your parents?"

"My brother."

"Oh, he seems nice. Does he live around here?"

"No."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No."

"Well, tell him I said 'hi' the next time you see him, 'kay?" I smiled.

"...Sure."

I waited a moment to ask him something else. I wonder about his responses though, Kori and his brother must have some bad blood between them right now.

"Hey so… I was wondering - do you have any free time? Next week maybe?"

"Umm… I guess I'm-I'm free Saturday. Why?"

 _Oooo, good choice of day._

"Well, do you wanna hang out that day? I thought we should get to know eachother better! It'd be awkward if we didn't and you just keep popping up like this." I joked.

He curled his lips. "I'll think about it."

My heart sank a little, but this is probably the best I can get right now. I decided not to push the subject further and decided to give him space.

"Awesome! I'll be seeing you later then!" I veered off in another direction and back on my track. "See ya later!"

He only nodded in response. He seemed more focused on bringing his cargo back home right now. So I'll leave him too it. He's the type of guy to worry about school more than anything else, which is understandable.

Lily nagged me for showing up later than I usually do on meet-ups, to which I defended myself by telling my friends of my little run-in. They reacted with the usual - saying that I could've done better and that I should've been more persistent. Which I had just thought was a bad idea. When I managed to change the subject though, we were able to let it all slide. Though I have a feeling that it'll be brought up again.

We returned to the usual gossip around school, exchanging any significant news around the halls that we heard. Apparently there were a lot of rumors pointing in the same direction, which is that someone got someone from the school's cheerleading team pregnant. Which I think is ridiculous, who on their right minds would do such a thing? Especially now?

"Trust me Sylvy, this kind of stuff starts happening by the end of middle school." Lily assured me.

Isha and Kinzy nodded in agreement. I looked a Kinzy

"You're in the cheerleading team right? Is it true?" I asked.

"I think it is. The Pokemon in question has been absent for a while now."

"Who was it?"

"Some girl that's pretty quiet outside of practice. She's a Flaffy. Ring any bells?"

We all shook our heads.

I changed the subject once a period of silence ensued by bringing up another recent piece of news. I told them that someone got sent to guidance, because the staff thought he was depressed. I think it's just one of the brash boys that joke about those kind of things.

Kinzy argued that it he/she may be too stressed out by the finals coming up this Monday which is also reasonable, but I don't see how you can get so bummed out over it. How can you not be at least be a little happy that it's the last day of school on Monday (Except for graduation on Thursday)?

When I went home that afternoon. I decided that I should at least take a look at the packets we got to see if I actually know the stuff.

* * *

 ** _Kori's POV:_**

"So, how does it feel?"

"Good, I guess."

"What? C'mon, there's gotta be more feeling in you with that diploma in your paws. We're free man! We're fucking free!" Rook exclaimed, I half-expected him to start making out with the framed piece of paper.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I see your point, but that's not what I do anymore. You of all 'mons should know that."

"But dude, we fucking _graduated_ , and you're frowning right now. Don't tell me you actually liked school!"

"I'm always like this."

"Well fine then. I'll see you around Mr. _Lame_." He huffed, before veering off in another direction.

I headed home and collapsed on the collapsed onto my couch. I felt a lot less content that I should be at this kind of day. A lot has happened over the last few days… well, just two things specifically, but that's more than what I can usually handle in a week. I had walked out of the school twice, one with a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders, and one with a certificate that allows me to get a mediocre job.

But a kid like me with their life revolving around academics (though I think that's pretty much everyone stuck with the education system parents condemn us to) would want to aim for more. I opened up my laptop on the coffee table and went on to a website of Chansey University, a college that I've been planning to go to two years prior. Luckily, applications were open for submission right now, so I went to applying straight away to ensure that I'd get accepted. There aren't a lot of requirements to get in, there are the simple ones, like having high enough grades. But for some reason you have to write a short little autobiography. This kind of thing really intimidates me into not wanting to enroll, but it's a good school, so I have no other choice. The university even provides free dorms, due to it being funded by both the government and community, you can't argue with that.

When I submitted everything, I reclined onto my sofa to prepare for another nap after my big typing session. I grinned knowing that I'll wake up without any worries anymore. I can do whatever I want this vacation, at least until the end of vacation, which is of course when college starts. The feeling of summer starting feels a whole lot more different than when weekends come around. Before I could even close my eyes, I remembered what that Sylvia girl had said before the finals.

 _Shit_.

Great, now I have to worry about Saturday. I covered my eyes with exasperation and sighed. I gotta think about the positives, try to make the best of it maybe. Worst case scenario, she could be inviting me into a damn meth house or something. I don't know, anything that's not what basically defines us teenagers for being stupid is fine with me. Best case scenario, she'll forget the meeting all together, I don't recall her saying where to meet, so that's a good sign.

When the fated day did roll around though, she did unfortunately end knocking on my non-existent doorstep, so I might as well get the day over with.

"Hey Kori! How's it going?" She hollered at me.

I put away a book I was reading and got up. "Fine."

She padded back onto the grass with as I walked beside her. I decided not to question how she knew where I lived. The forest isn't really that big anyway.

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Uhh… well, aren't you happy that there's finally no more school now?"

"I guess."

She pouted at me. "Aww c'mon, you can't be like this again! Smile a little for once. This is like, the best day of our entire lives!"

I tried to study her expression, but she looked away for some reason, so I couldn't see if she was actually serious or not. Then she asked something else.

"So, do you plan on going to college after?"

"Yeah."

"Which one are you going to?"

"Chansey."

She practically jumped, "Really?! Me too!"

"Umm… cool?"

"This is awesome! Great to know that there'll be some Pokemon that are going. Doesn't it suck to be in a place where everyone are like a complete strangers to you?"

"Yeah."

She sat down next to a tree and laid her back against it, so I did the same with another tree across from hers.

"Got any plans this summer? Going somewhere, seeing family, hanging out with friends?"

"No, I just p-plan to stay home."

"Aww, that's bogus, why don't we do something right now? We could pick berries together or something. It'll be the highlight of this vacation for you."

I didn't want or saw any room to argue, so I just agreed. She said that we have to go to her home to pick up some baskets.

"Follow me! I know where the best places are for berries!" She walked at a brisk pace after we left her den. She did keep to her word though, and after a couple minutes, she led me to a big area littered with bushes and small trees filled with berries. The area was a little cramped though. I was kinda awestruck, and it made me wonder how I never came across this place before.

"Here, we can fill up our basket in no time! It'll be fun, trust me!" She said excitingly. "You can keep the basket too, consider it a gift from me to you."

"Okay uhh... thanks."

We started picking berries after that, which gave me time to ponder if she was on crack or not. I looked up in awe as she raiding berries from bush to bush with her forepaws and her four ribbons. Maybe I should've became a Sylveon, then I could get my homework done way faster. I could've possibly tripled my work output, but then again, I don't think I'd be coordinated enough.

Sylvia filled up her basket before mine wasn't even half full, which was kinda embarrassing, but I obviously should've expected it. She ended up helping me after, humming a tune she starting singing in the beginning. There was something familiar about it, but I didn't care enough to try to recognize it.

When I was reaching for a Oran berry, Sylvia must've been aiming for the same one and we happened to not notice eachother. So I ended up touching her paw instead, which retracted immediately. There was an odd tingling sensation in my chest as it happened.

"Oh umm... sorry about that." She said quickly, her face was flustered.

"Umm, it's okay." I responded, I was a little confused, but it was best not to question it.

"So, you like Oran berries or something?" She brought up right after.

"Yeah I like them."

"Oh, cool."

She started asking random questions, some are what a parent would say after they come home. Like "How was school?" or "What's you favorite blah blah blah." After a while, she started asking about my life and other opinionated things. I thought it was weird that someone would be so intrigued by a life as boring as mine, so I for some reason happily obliged. It actually felt kinda nice, aside from Rook's sarcastic and dumbass shenanigans. My mind kind of tuned out after a while as I automatically continued to feed her curiosity. We talked until we heard that something was approaching, and fast. We looked at the where the sound was coming from just in time to see an adorable little Eevee pop out of a bush. He quickly locked eyes with Sylvia.

"Hey sis'!" He yipped. "Guess what happened today!"

The Sylveon and I both exchanged surprised glances.

"Uhh… Nate (I'm sure you all can pronounce this right)? I'm kind of… busy right now."

The Eevee jumped up and down impatiently. "But I gotta tell you now! You won't believe it!"

She looked at me with hope that I'd understand the situation, which I did, and said. "Well, what?"

"So my class had this HUGE test a while ago. And when we came back to class from recess, my teacher was acting all suspicious and weird and she wouldn't tell us why. My friends and the rest of the class were all playing ball inside. And then, she went up in front of the class and announced that the test grades came back. And then we all screamed and shouted, and we were all just going crazy to see what we got. And thenmy friend even knocked over some tables. And then… and then…" He stopped to catch his breathe, "And then uhh... Oh man. I forgot what happened next!" Then he pouted.

There was something about him that was just so contagious. I couldn't help but smile as I watched.

"...Okay Nate, how about we talk about it later? Maybe then you'll remember what happened after. Alright?"

His face lit back up again. "Okay!"

He was about to leave but then he dropped his school bag. He noticed me after he picked it back up. He ran up to me.

"Oh hey mister!"

I returned his emotions with a friendly wave and tone. "Hey there little guy, what's your name?" I already heard it, but I didn't know any other way to greet him.

"My name's Nathan! But everyone just calls me Nate 'cause it's shorter." He pointed a paw at Sylvia. "That's my big sister over there! She's the best ever!.. Hey, what's your name mister? And are you guys on a date?"

"Nate!" Sylvia shouted, but he ignored her.

Normally this would be Rook saying that, and I would get annoyed. But I just can't be mad at this kid.

"My name's Kori, it's nice to meet you Nathan."

"Hey, you said my real name!"

"Do you hate it when Pokemon call you 'Nate'?"

"Not really, but you're just different! Hey, are you strong? Do you think you can teach me to be tough like you?"

"Well, why would you want to in this peaceful forest?"

"But what if there are bad guys around here? Mommy says that I'm going to see them when I grow up!"

"Trust me, you won't."

"Can you teach me anyway? I want to be big and strong!"

I chuckled at his playful demeanor. I stood up. "Well, I can try."

He look at me like he was staring at a giant statue. "Wow! You're so tall!" He tried climbing ontp my back, so I held out a paw to give him some help, though he probably didn't need it. I can probably bet that Nathan over exaggerates things a lot, since he's really about up to my stomach. We laughed as I playfully shook him around.

"Hey, c'mon sis'! It's fun!"

Sylvia made a steady approach, "Oh I don't know, I wouldn't want to crush him would I?" She had only made a few steps before pencils and papers started flying out of Nathan's bag.

"Whoops." Nathan said, and he jumped off me and started taking armfuls of his stuff and putting them back. He did it so quickly that I didn't have time to react and help. "Oh I just forgot about something!" And he started running off. "I gotta go! See ya sis'! See ya mister!"

We stared at the stop from where he disappeared. Some of his energy had rubbed off on me, which gave me the wits to talk. "Your little brother is adorable."

She scratched the back of her head and smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No no, it was fine."

"You should see him at home sometimes. He's all over the place."

I chuckled "I bet."

I could feel my quiet self coming back to me as the awkward tension between us returned. Who would've thought a little kid was what I needed to stimulate my social skills? "So uhh… do you know where your brother went?" I asked, trying to keep my first steady conversation in a long while.

"I think he has some chorus concert to get ready for today. You remember, right? The end of the year one?"

 _Oh, I remember chorus. I hated chorus._

"Sort of. I don't remember it being this late though, it's usually in May. What grade is he in?"

"Second grade. Good times when we were that young huh? School had never been easier." The fairy-type eeveelution joked. "I guess they school curriculums change around over the years too huh?

I did some sort of half grin in response, along with that kind of silent snort where you just exhale quickly through your nose. We didn't have anything better to do, so we just talked while I tried to find a good time to leave.

The sun was still high in the sky, but I already feel pretty tired, thanks to Nathan. I was able to excuse myself once the conversation became as unilateral as is was before. She waved me off. She tried to ask if I had more time to hang out. This time, I had the guts to decline.

I walked off with a strange feeling in me, but it felt rather nice.

* * *

 **Sorry if the first two chapters seem a little weak, but in my opinion. No need to worry though, the chapters from here on out are going to be be much stronger! :D**

 **There are likely some errors here and there, (which is a huge oet peeve of mine) but they should be minor enough that the sentence is still understandable. Please don't hesitate to point them out :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Kori's POV:_**

It's the last day until vacation ends. I feel like I could've spent it better than reading books that were gathering dust on my shelves and watching TV, but there wasn't that much to do, it never got old though, especially the books. I think some of the books I have were from the Celebi High's library, but never bothered to confront me about it when it was overdue. Though I'm pretty sure I returned what I took.

I realize that my life is kinda empty without school, maybe I would've liked it more if I didn't have to wake up so early. Not that it matters though, I actually prefer it this way. I never understood outgoing 'mons and how they seemingly are okay with not having times to themselves. It's a good thing I got accepted to that university I applied to, I wouldn't know what to do if I was reject, probably go apply for another honestly though. Now that I think about it, my life is still pretty empty with school, not that I care anyway.

I was doing what I usually do to pass time until Rook dropped by, likely trying to see how much information he can bring home today.

"So wait." He began. "We have to go to Chansey tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, but it's still a week before anything really starts. You just have to get there for registration."

"At what time?"

"Registration starts at six. If I were you, I'd leave at four."

"Tromble City is that far way? Hell naw. I can't do that."

"Just do an all-nighter like you always do."

"And then walk for two hours? Nah man."

"How about coffee?"

"That…" He stopped, "That actually could work." He padded inside and into my kitchen, which really isn't a legitimate one, since there's no stove and dishwasher because I don't cook. It has everything else though. "Got any like, coffee powder packets anywhere that I can borrow?"

"I have some in one of the cupboards, and how are you gonna borrow them?"

"Well I mean, I could go to the bathroom after and-"

"Nevermind." I sighed. "How'd someone as thick skulled as you get accepted?"

"It's easy to get into Chansey man. You literally just need to get into the honor rolls and you're set."

I rubbed my eyes. "Can you go now? I'm getting pretty tired."

"It's legit noon right now. You're like a koala man." He opened the cupboard with the coffee packets. "Holy fuck. Why do you have so many?"

"I needed some when there were upcoming tests and stuff. And there was a lot of them."

He helped himself to using my coffee maker. "Well, before I go. Tell me how's it been going between you and that _chica_ you've snagged yourself."

"Nothing significant."

"Bullshit. She seems like someone who would push you to your limits, you know what I mean."

"I hate to agree with you, but yeah, fine."

"So, what happened?"

I explained what I could remember when we hung out. I didn't mention how I felt about it though.

"The beginning of summer? That's like two months ago. Was that it?"

"Well, she did drop by a couple times, but I was able to suppress her cheery physical demands into just talking."

"She dropped by? Here? Dude, that's like, kind of a big deal."

Sure. And barging in my home in the most inappropriate times hasn't gotten annoying yet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind." He figured out how to use the coffee maker and the brown liquid started to dispense into a ceramic mug that I'm hoping he's not going to take as well, because that mug is my backup when for whenever I lose my favorite one. Only for it to end up under my couch or something. I realize he does ask for a lot of stuff, other than answers on the homework he forgets at school, but it's not anything major enough for me to care. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Why do you keep asking me this stuff?"

"Because man. I wanna hear all about my little boy growing up." He took a sip out of the mug, and then tried to hide the fact that he burnt his tongue.

"That doesn't help."

"Fine, be that way." The Bayleef mocked. "But you gotta take things into the next step."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, the next time she comes over after finding out your dorm number. You could like… invite her in, ask if she wants anything, then slam her onto a table, and-"

"Get out."

* * *

"Your coffee doesn't do jack shit." Rook moaned, stumbling into view.

I stood by a tree across from the mouth of my den, with a packed shoulder bag and ready to head towards the city. It was still dark out, so I didn't see the Bayleef's sorry ass until he commented on my favorite beverage. I could only make out the outline of his droopy figure, I easily recognized him because he wears a backpack. Most quadrupedal Pokemon wear shoulder/messenger bags, but Rook chooses to use backpacks instead, which makes him look like he's wearing a saddle.

"It does for me."

"And it tastes bland."

"That's because you didn't put any sugar or cream into it. Have you ever had coffee before?"

"Rarely."

I started walking westwards before I had the urge to give him lessons on how to brew up the most perfect caffeine-rich drink ever. The wilted grass-type followed suit.

I've never done a night walk before, but I find it a little unnerving to me, the soft rustles of the trees were the only soothing thing to me. It's like I'm in one of those tests of bravery that my middle school did when it was Halloween, except the school staff was sleeping on the job instead of popping out of bushes with their unconvincing costumes. I don't exactly know how they go, but that's what Rook told me, since he tried it.

At the same time, I felt like I could get used to night walks in the forest if I start doing it. There's chilly breezes, and no one is usually out and about. Though today, I recognized a few groups of students from Celebi who must also be heading towards Tromble. They disappeared and reappeared behind trees and tall shrubbery like they were playing peek-a-boo. without even trying. They didn't seem to notice us due to that likely.

At this rate, the walk to Tromble shouldn't be as bad as I thought if we don't run into any problems. The only annoying thing so far is Rook's occasional complaints of how tired he is.

"Dude, hold on. I need to piss on something." Rook said suddenly.

Maybe I spoke (or thought) too soon. Nonetheless, I complied and waited as he left. I leaned onto a tree and took the time to really breathe in the fresh air, as well as admire the night sky. I would have a clearer view of the sky if we had just walked a few more yards. We're at the edge of the forest now, and we were just starting to go through a big open prairie. The spot where I am now is okay though. I really started to consider taking night walks, it would be quite beneficial to my stress. I'm probably going to miss this tranquil place, the city sure sounds like a shithole.

A few minutes had passed, and it made me wonder how long it took for Rook to have some quality time with his urine. I eventually heard some rustling from afar, and I waited until the sound got closer before I expressed my annoyance. "The hell took you so long? How long does it take to take a-"

I looked in the general direction of the noise to see a pink Pokemon staring at me. It donned on me that she was wearing a similar looking shoulder bag as my own, except there were some flashy stickers pasted onto it, along with stitched words spelling out " _Sylvia"_.

 _Fuck._

"Kori? Is that you?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh wow! I didn't expect to see you here! You're going to Tromble City too right?"

"Umm… yeah."

"Well, what are you doing here then?"

"I'm… waiting for a friend." I held back the urge to say _"temporary companion"_ , even though it's more fitting.

Just at the end of my sentence, rustling came from the same place where Rook disappeared, who then came into view a few moments after, along with a long and pleasured, _"Ahhhhhh…"_ escaping his mouth. He immediately noticed the elephant in the room.

"Hey, who's the chick?" He said casually. They both exchanged confused looks. Then his face lit up and he seemingly regained all his energy from the realization (unless the coffee kicked in) "Oh, you must be Sylvia! That right?"

"Uhh…" She regained her usual composure. "Yes! Yes I am!... But uhh... what's your name?"

"Why, it's Rook! We're in the same grade. Nice to meet you." He caught him steal a glance at me. "Kori has told me all about you!"

 _Oh, nice. Real nice._

"... He… he did?" The fairy-type stuttered.

"Why of course he did! We're best friends, it's only natural he'd tell me."

When I was sure Sylvia wouldn't notice, I elbowed Rook. Hard. He winced but forced a smile in front of Sylvia.

"Oh umm, cool!" She stuttered. "Say, since we're both heading for Chansey, why don't I tag along with you guys?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but not a single sound came out before Rook interrupted. "Sure you can! We'd gladly enjoy the extra company, it'd be more fun this way."

"Cool! Thanks!" And then the Sylveon bounded ahead.

I cursed aloud at Rook when Sylvia was out of earshot.

"Hey, I'm just speeding things along."

"Except there's nothing to speed along, dumbass."

"Hey, what's the hold up guys?" Sylvia called out far ahead of us, waving a paw. "C'mon! Chansey's not going to get any close with you guys standing around!"

The egg-headed Bayleef gave me a little nudge. "Best not keep the mistress waiting."

* * *

The rest of the trip really tried my patience. It was mostly due to the fact that Rook would suggestively nudge me when our newest travel buddy wasn't looking, which gets really annoying after the first few times. Oddly enough, our said travel buddy wasn't talking as much as I thought she would. I noticed her staring off into space sometimes. I'm not complaining though.

"Hey Rook, I'm sorry to ask, but how come you're here?" Sylvia suddenly brought up.

He grinned, "It's no big deal, really. Our mutual friend here just needed a-"

"He doesn't know where Tromble or where Chansey is. He's just here so he doesn't get lost." I cut off, shutting down Rook's pride. I would consider this a small part of my revenge for what he said earlier.

There was a small, awkward silence after that, which made me kinda regret saying what I said. Maybe it's because Sylvia is just surprised to hear me say something out of character like that, I know I would too.

"Oh, okay." She said.

The walk went back to normal after that. That was one problem dealt with. The other one was that the sun was starting to rise, which is really going to suck if we stick around here any longer, or else I'm going to get baked in the sunlight. Oh, the pains of being stuck inside a Glaceon's body. I had to admit though, the horizon was starting to transform into a near surreal state. A gorgeous hue of violet, orange, and red painted the sky. Just looking at this scene makes me feel warm inside, and not the kind of warmness that ice-types tend to dislike. I have honestly never seen anything quite like it before thanks to my shutend-like personality. It's decided, night walks are now going to be a thing for me.

"Whoa." I let out in awe. Despite it being in the tone of a whisper. Sylvia heard it loud and clear, not Rook though.

"Beautiful right?" She walked right up to my side. "This is sight I can never get tired of."

Two things happened at about this point. First thing was that Tromble City started to come into view, and the second thing was that I tuned out all of Rook's snide remarks.

* * *

We finally arrived at Tromble, which was nice, but the sun was now somewhat high in the sky and I could already start feeling the heat, which was bad. It's a bit of a shame that today was a sunny day as well.

We were met with the sight of myriads of 'mons hustling through the streets in vehicles and bikes and walking through the sidewalks. Even so early in the day, voices echoed through buildings and were probably just as loud as it would be if it were noon. I want to get through this maze as soon as possible before I melt. Unfortunately, Sylvia kept getting distracted by stores along the pedestrian walkways which displayed various kinds of accessories. We'd probably be closer to our destination if she hadn't tagged along. There was a time where I didn't notice that she stopped and I was still going. I might've ditched them completely (which I'd be totally okay with) if Rook wasn't always on my hide.

At a point where I'd like to think that we were almost there, Sylvia noticed how much I was sweating and offered me a huge sombrero-like beach hat from her bag. She said it was from her mom and that I could borrow it. She put it on me even though I declined. I was going to take it off but I stopped myself when I immediately felt like I was cooling down. I ripped it off in the end and gave it back after I got some strange looks from male passerby.

With squinted eyes, clenched teeth, and sweat-drenched fur, we finally made it to Chansey University. The place was built on a giant and heavily cared for plot of land. It's located at the approximate center of the city, which gave it the feeling that Tromble was built around the place.

The building was huge and white and had two main sections according to the exterior. It basically looked like a rectangular box attached to a barrel, and the walls of the "barrel" were mostly windows, which doesn't seem like a good design choice to me. The rectangle part looks better, because there are barely any windows. The was a big sign above the entrance in the shape of the upper body of a Chansey (go figure) with rainbow colored words at the bottom which spelled out Chansey University".That should give a rough idea of what the building looks like. **(A/N: Still trying to make the building look like the Pokemon HQ Lab in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness :P)**

The entrance was very crowded with other students trying to register, there were what looked like to be staff members wearing white hats trying to organize the rushing crowd (maybe it there wouldn't have been so many 'mon if Sylvia didn't stop at nearly every single store). As we approached, one of the staff, a Blissey directed us to a line that lead through one of the three sliding glass doors into the building.

The lines moved way too slowly, and by the time we finally reach the inside. I was pretty sure my sweat had soaked through my shoulder bag and probably ruined all my papers and even my laptop in it. I'm hoping that that's not the case. The was someone when we got inside who passed out little pamphlets which included information as well as a map of the place. So I at least had something to read as we waited. I was quite disappointed to learn that we have to share a dorm with a roommate, though I shouldn't be surprised.

Did I mention I was really thirsty as well? Well I am and I need a drink. Badly. When I caught sight of a bathroom with water fountains next to it, I asked if Sylvia and Rook could save my spot in line and I went. I ended up going to the bathroom as well, since I kinda needed to when I started thinking about it. When I tried to get back to my spot, I was stopped by another varsity employee who directed me into another line. I was pissed since the line was even longer, but fortunately it wasn't long enough for it to go back outside. My travel buddies witnessed what happened, so at least they won't chew me out for not coming back. I did notice that there were three Pokemon behind them that I didn't remember being there before, but Sylvia sure seemed to enjoy their company, maybe she let them cut in line. The 'mons behind them didn't seem to assent to it though.

The end of the line led to a desk with a Togekiss clerk manning a desk. She handed me a pen and paper for me to fill out for verification purposes. I went through it carefully but also quickly so I wouldn't hold up the line. She then went tippity-tappity on her computer, handed me a blue card, and called for the next 'mon in line. I went out of line and followed where everybody else was going after they finished registration. Which is seems to be the lobby. I met back up with Rook there. He said that Sylvia left after a Cinccino, Clefairy, and Buneary came along, had the most giddy meet-up he'd ever seen, and went off to where the dorms were. According to the pamphlet, there were apartment buildings the university owned and were located in the upper-right corner of the big plantation and not that far of a walk from here.

The college owns twenty-six apartment buildings, each holding eighteen floors, and sixteen rooms in each floor (the bottom floor in each building is the main/lobby floor, which obviously doesn't include any rooms). The four-digit number on the card I got is _0688_. After crunching down the numbers, I roughly estimated that I'm in the third building, eighth floor.

Rook got _0664_ , which should be a floor below me. He observed that our room number numbers are determined by the order of when we enroll, which means that I was the 688th 'mon to sign up and that Room pretty much gets to live right next to Sylvia. Which, fortunately for me, also means that I won't be near their crazy shenanigans. He overheard that Sylvia's friends ended up with back-to-back room numbers are live next to each other as well. There wasn't really that much of a point for him to tell me that other than it making me more glad that I'm away from them. I guess being stopped by that Clefable outside the bathroom was a blessing in disguise.

I told him that I'd be leaving soon to go check out the dorms and catch up on some lost sleep after I cool down a bit, to which he replied saying that he has the same idea, the coffee's effect must've ran out.

The lobby of the building had tan walls, cactus green carpet flooring, potted plants scattered around, and a glass sliding door. I imagine that these are the interior designs that I'm going to have to get used to for the next four years. There was a Lickilicky manning the reception desk who gave us a hearty greeting as we came in.

"Welcome! How are your impressions of this place? Horrible? Disgusted? Not up to par?" He laughed. "I kid, I kid. Names Mr. Depo **(DEE-poe… or just say the second word of Home Depot)** by the way. What can I do you two for?"

We showed him our cards and asked where exactly we were assigned.

"Eighth floor for you, Mr. Ice Pop. And you, my big lad, just snagged yourself a nice place below him."

We thanked him and proceeded to the elevator to our left. We split once we reached the seventh floor. Hopefully my roommate isn't in there already, so he/she won't taint the first sight of seeing the dorm. And hopefully they have a lot of respect for privacy.

My dorm ended up being the very last one at the very end of the corridor. The lock on the door was of course one of those ones that needed a card swiped through it. My first few steps inside was a dimly lit room with the light coming through the only window in the apartment. There was a big air conditioning unit that blocked the bottom half of it, so I won't be getting nice views of the brick wall belonging the second apartment building anytime soon.

The dorm was very reminiscent of my den, at least to me. It has the TV-coffee table-couch combo and a second room that was instead just the bathroom that was pretty tiny. The main room was like a combination of a living room and the bedroom. The bottom portion had the triple-combo and some drawers, and the top portion with the window had a writing desk with a lamp on it and a bed. The place was pretty small, but I kinda prefer it that way. Plus you can't argue with free dorms with air conditioning and cable.

What was interesting was that there was only one bed, immediately leading me to believe that I just scored myself a single dorm, which these apartments do have. I wanted to race back down to the lobby to ask Mr. Depo if it was true, but I was just so tired and hot at the moment, that I just hung my drenched shoulder bag on the coat rack next to the door, turned on the AC (which unfortunately produces an obnoxious rattling sound), and passed out on the mattress almost as soon as I hit it.

* * *

 **To veteran readers, this is where the original stopped... but you know, it's not in twelve chapters. The bulk of the story is going to be in college, not the stuff before it. I took a lot of things out of the original and sped things along. I did this so that the first three chapters were introductory, if anything. You understand. Now, the real stuff begins! :D**


	5. Memories 2

_"We're gonna-"_

 _"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there tiger. You're going to ruin the surprise."_

 _"Can't you just tell me Dad? Please?"_

 _"I'll give you hint, I won't say where we're going, but pack your bags. We're going on vacation!"_


	6. Special Chapter 1

**Special Chapter 1:** _How I met you_

 _ **Sylvia's POV:**_

This is so great! I get my best pals as roommates and neighbors! Oh, I couldn't be happier. Now I won't have to worry about getting a naughty one. We were like, practically celebrating in my dorm. My room number is 0665, so is Kinzy's, while Lily and Isha lived to our right. Rook is in the room to our left. I don't know who's his roommate though.

My friends and I were just loathing around on the two beds and the couch. The dorm is kinda arranged like my den, but the space was bigger. I think it's still a little too small for two 'mons to be in at the same time though. It'll take awhile to get used to.

"Hey, don't you know where your boyfriend lives?" Isha asked.

Ignored her tease. "I dunno." I shrugged. "He shouldn't be too far off though."

"Does it hurt to still be separated?"

"Stop it." I gave her an unamused look. "At least stuff is finally happening between us. Right Lily?"

"Mm hmm." She nodded. "Took you long enough. Lord knows why you still got feelings even after so many years."

"Hey, I'm just different. That's all."

"Why do you even like him?" The Clefairy asked.

"Don't you guys know?"

"Uh… kinda?"

"Well, let me remind you."

…

* * *

 **~5 years ago**

 _I was late to class. Again. Though it's not my fault for having to run across the school twice in under three minutes. I had to first get to my locker after gym period and get my stuff, and run through the halls since my next class, foreign language, was on the other side of school. Geez, what was the school thinking to make me have to do this every other day? Luckily, my teacher was pretty laid back and sympathetic for me, especially after I told her why I was so late._

 _Today, I had spent too long talking to Kinzy in the locker rooms. So I really had to get moving to my foreign language class (which is honestly pretty boring). I think today we're going to the computer lab as well, and my teacher usually locks the door after the bell rings. I quickly dismissed myself from the locker rooms and went as fast as I could through the halls as much as my chocolate brown little paws could carry me._

 _I fumbled with the lock and ripped open my locker, shoved in my gym bag, grabbed my binders, and dashed back across the school. Even though I'm on a pretty short time table right now, I had to admit that it was kind of satisfying to feel a breeze on my face , especially after gym. There weren't any teachers roaming the corridors as I ran, so I was running at top speed, no, I was pretty much flying._

 _When I had covered about two thirds of my way to the computer lab, I took a turn which I had always believed was a shortcut to get there. Though today it was the complete opposite._

 _Just seconds after I had turned the corner. I crashed right into some 'mon before I could even register what was in front of me. I like to think that I took most of the impact because I recoiled backwards and fell on my butt, but I was sprinting and my poor victim likely wasn't. I rubbed my the point of contact, my head, quite a bit because it honestly did hurt, but I held back the urge to let even a single tear drip from my eyes._

 _I heard a low groan shortly after the incident, which reminded me that I wasn't the only one here. I opened my eyes to see a Glaceon on his butt as well, but he got up quicker than I did. I recognized him as the quiet kid in my history and math class._

 _"Oh uhh… real sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to do that." He stammered. He picked up all the stuff I dropped and then dropped them into my arms just I sat back up. "Umm, see ya." He said before he walked away with his things in a brisk pace. I had to admit that I kinda think that that was the first time I've ever heard him speak... well, aside from when the teachers call on him. I'm sure everybody hates it when they do that, especially when you're trying to learn the latest gossip from the Pokemon sitting near you._

 _The fact that he reacted so quickly, likely out of shock, and kinda left me flabbergasted enough to even speak. I wish I did though, I hope I didn't come across as a mean 'mon. I stared at the corner he turned for a while, repeating and thinking of what just happened in my mind. I only realized what I was doing in the first place once the bell rang._

Aww man…

 _Then I started sprinting again._

* * *

"That's a myth!" Kinzy scoffed, "Love at first sight isn't real!"

"Hey shush! I'm not finished yet!" I retorted.

* * *

 _I told my friends about what happened during lunch, because, of course I would. I've told them things much more miniscule than that._

 _"Keep talking girl, who was he? If he as much as lay a paw on you, I swear I'll mess him up real good!" Lily banged on the table._

 _"No, it wasn't like that." I chuckled. I told them what really happened. I may have told how he scrambled to pick up my stuff way too comically though._

 _"Sounds like some geek swooned by your cuteness. Am I right?" Isha patted my chocolate brown fur._

 _I shrugged, "Maybe."_

 _"So, who is he?" Kinzy pried._

 _I scanned the cafeteria to see if I could find him. I easily spotted him sitting next to a Chikorita that was wolfing down food. He really stood out to me, for some reason. I pointed a paw at him._

 _"Is it that Glaceon?" Lily stared._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Damn girl. That weird guy?"_

 _"Isn't he the quiet guy that was absent for a like whole month in the beginning of the year?" Kinzy stared, we all were pretty much. He shouldn't notice us anytime soon since he has his back turned to us._

 _"He's the new guy in our grade, Kinz'." Lily reminded, the Minccino nodded._

 _We pretty much talked behind his back for the rest of lunch. I admit that it was pretty rude to do that, but that's just us pre-teens from doing usual pre-teen stuff, right?_

* * *

 _About a week or so after those events. My algebra teacher assigned the class a project where a partner was mandatory, which usually means that this is a pretty big project. Chaos ensued after he let us loose to pick our own group buddy instead of assigning us one._

 _I noticed that the Glaceon hadn't even gotten off his desk, like he didn't even hear the babbling Jellicent at all. So I, like the kind soul I am, went up to him (while declining a Houndour's offer to work with him… which is sort of hypocritical), and asked to be his partner. He gave me a blank look for a moment before accepting. The blue Jellicent passed out papers with numbers we need to cut out with scissors, as well as the other standard project stuff._

 _I tried to make some small talk as we worked on the project for the rest of the class, but there was something about him that kinda made it hard to do so._

 _"Kori, right? How's it going?"_

 _"Fine." He replied while doodling numbers on some paper. He didn't seem as nervous as he was a few weeks ago, he looked rather bored out of his mind. I wonder if he even recognizes me._

 _"Oh, don't act like such a bum. How's school? Sucks that we've still got high school ahead of us, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess."_

 _I didn't know what else to say after that. I didn't realize I was staring at him for a while, he never even picked his head up to look at me. So I had time to observe his appearance._

 _He's somewhat scrawny like me and the rest of the 'mons in our evolutionary tree, and looked the same as any other Glaceon. Despite that, there was something mysterious about him, like his quietness was just a facade and he was just daring Pokemon to try to get to know him. Everyone has a story to tell, and I'm pretty intrigued to hear Kori's. Maybe, if we become partners more and more later on, and I talk to him enough, then he'll gradually open up. He was easy on the eyes and acts passively even though he sorta looks like he has a short fuse, likely showing that he doesn't like attention. It was kinda cute, to be honest._

 _I forced myself to get back on track after I realized I was staring too long. He probably didn't notice though, hopefully._

* * *

 _We distributed our homework evenly on the project, after I insisted I have something to do when he offered to do the rest of the work himself. I couldn't tell if he was just being humble or was just mocking me. And we ended up getting a good grade in the end, so that was nice._

 _"Ooh nice! We should work together more often! We make a great team, don't we?" I smiled,_

 _"Sure."_

 _For the rest of the school year as well as the years after, we didn't have the chance to be partners again. I just saw him in class, in the halls (where he still stood out like a sore thumb with flashy lights on it), in the cafeteria, and pretty everywhere on school property._

 _Even in my head._

* * *

"Ahhhh… it's all coming back to me now." Isha said,

"Pfft, yeah sure." I laughed.

"So… I guess this would be love at like, multiple sights then?" Kinzy asked,

I put on a thoughtful expression, "If you wanna be technical, yeah."

"Yeesh, admiring from afar is weird. You creep me out sometimes Sylvy."

I gave her a playful look, "Oh yeah? Well I bet you'll be all googly eyed over the guy you fall for."

"Hey, weren't you like that for some other boy you had a crush on during elementary?"

I recalled it faintly, "Yeah, well… maybe. I think he moved out of the country or something after fifth grade."

"I seriously bet you would still be crushing all _over_ him if he didn't move away though. You would be head over heels for him for like a decade." Kinzy giggled. "Do you still remember his name?"

"No, I don't think I even got his name. If I did, then I don't remember at all."

"Oh c'mon girl. How far do you have to be to admire someone and not even know their name? You probably just liked him for his looks." Lily crossed her paws..

"Not just that, he was just… energetic, like me. Look, I had my reasons. We were all pretty dumb when we were young."

"Fine fine." The Buneary gave me a funny look. "You like some other guy now, that's for sure. Just look at you, you embody your love for him!" She teased.

I mirrored the same look back at her and changed the subject before the situation got worse. "Well, I'm hungry now. So why don't we grab a bite to eat, or maybe one of you guys have more stories to tell." I reclined onto the couch and stretched.

Almost right on cue, we filed out of the dorm and left the building and walked around the city. Thanks to the story I told refreshing my memory, I had to admit that I kind of felt a little nostalgic every time we turned a corner.


	7. Chapter 4

**_October, 2001_**

 _"Be kind,_

 _For everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle."_

 _-Ian Maclaren_

* * *

 ** _Sylvia's POV:_**

Classes started about a month ago, and it's pretty easy so far. Though it's probably because we're still trying to get into the flow. It's only to get harder from here. My courses are actually interesting to be in, for once, mostly because I actually got to pick what I wanted to major in thanks to my college credits.

I was probably going to become a Leafeon since I lived in the forest, which I would've been okay with, but somehow this evolution got to me first. I was always curious about where I lived and did like nature (which I'm sure is a common preference for all forest dwellers), so I took a class on biology. It's cool because we get to experiment on plants and stuff.

During our free time, my friends and I went off into the city to explore. We found this karaoke club during our first few days here and it immediately became a favorite place for us to go. We don't actually go up on the little stage there and sing. I mean, we do, but not a lot since we don't have a lot of confidence in ourselves. We like to talk with the regulars and other 'mons there, because you know, socializing is awesome. Some 'mons even gave me advice on way to advance or start up relationships when I brought it up, they sounded legitimate and foolproof, but I had a gut feeling they wouldn't work on my type of guy.

We also liked to check out stores and look at the beautiful stuff they had. There was this adorable ribbon shop somewhere that I would definitely go back to if I had money. Which we didn't have currently since we don't need currency since you can get all you need from the land (unless you were spoiled with dolls and toys when you were young, I know I was). My parents might have some lying around though, since my dad was from a city. At least when I'm with my friends, I won't be going around making my travels buddies angry like I kinda did with Rook and Kori.

Speaking of Rook, I should probably ask him if he's friends with Kori. Then I can ask him what Kori likes and dislikes, stuff like that. I did just that when I got back to the apartment buildings and knocked on his door. The Bayleef answered the door with a beer can in one paw. Behind him was a Pikachu passed out on the couch, with an empty can on his belly. I assumed that he must his roommate.

"Ooooh-Oh… oh. Oh hey Sylvia! What brings a cute girl around here?" He greeted with a drunken tone, he was kinda swaying back and forth, and his breath was kinda… bad. Real bad. I tried my hardest not to grimace. "Wanna _*Hic*_ come in?"

"Umm… is this a bad time?"

"Wha-? No, not a-" He burped loudly and almost lost his balance. "Oh-Okay… maybe."

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Oh-Oh okay, see you around." Then he slammed the door shut.

Well, that escalated pretty quickly. I guess I'll have to wait another time when Rook isn't drunk.

* * *

I knocked on his door again the next afternoon. Rook thankfully answered the door sober, but he did seem to have a headache from the hangover. His roommate wasn't there also, so he must still have classes.

"Yeah? Oh hey." The sober Bayleef answered.

"Hey Rook. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sure, what is it?"

"You're Kori's friend, right?"

He tried to hide a grin, and leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly, "Of course. _Shortstop_ and I go way, way back."

I gave him a smirk, "Oh yeah? how far back?"

"Probably when we just little fetus' floating around in the wombs of our mothers." He answered casually.

 _Maybe a little too personal, but okay._

"Really?"

"I'm serious. We're childhood friends."

I made a mental note of that.

"Oh okay. So, you must know what he likes, right?"

He shifted his eyes around. "Well… sure. He likes books, as well as watching TV, I can tell you that much. They're like the only two things he does honestly, other than studying. Oh yeah, shortstop's big on that too. You know, academics."

"Anything else?"

"Unless you also wanted to know that you're mostly going to find him face down on a mattress, not really. He's a simple guy... if you're in to that sort of thing."

 _What?_

"Oh no, it's not like that. I just thought it'd be good to know for you uhh... you know, reasons."

"Whatever you say, milady." He grinned, "Is that all?"

"Well uhh… do you know anything else about him?"

He shook his head, "No sirree! But if you really want to know more, then you're probably better off interviewing _shortstop_ himself."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Shortstop'?"

He laughed. "He was a late bloomer."

* * *

Trying to get information from Rook is like trying to squeeze water out of a rock. Sure, he probably knows how I feel about Kori, but would it kill him to help me move things along? The only thing I can do is go see him myself, I went up using the stairs instead of the elevator to the next floor and to the end of the hall, where Rook (hopefully) said where his dorms are. Which must be really convenient for him, because the very last room in each floor is a single-dorm for one 'mon. It's something I just found out after overhearing it in one of my lectures among students last week.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I heard the bedsprings of a mattress go off, followed by footsteps. A Glaceon rubbing the sleep out of his eyes answered the door, but how wide his eyes became when he saw me made that unnecessary.

"Oh hey uhh… uhh… Sylvia?"

"Hey Kori! How's it going?"

"Umm… good."

"It's a nice do out, wanna come with me to walk around the city? It'll be fun! Trust me!"

"But-"

"It's a little chilly out today, so there's no need to worry about sweating." I smiled,

"Erm, sure, okay."

Once we were out on the sidewalks, I wasn't really sure what to do or say from there. I didn't really think that far enough. I mostly got as far was exchanging small talk about our recent experiences in classes. I learned that Kori decided to take the mandatory classes first, like stuff relating to english, math, that kind of stuff. He said he choose to do them first to get them over with, and give him time to think about his electives.

I kinda wish my little brother was here to lighten the mood again. He can turn any bore-fest upside down. It's kinda embarrassing once I realized how I needed him for my relationship troubles, but it's the truth. I can't be the only one who finds it cliché that your crush takes a liking to your younger siblings more than you. Speaking of my little brother, I wonder how he's been doing. I think my parents are going to visit for Thanksgiving next month, so that'll be something to look forward to.

Oh, what am I doing? I'm hanging out with Kori right now. I should be thinking of ways to break the ice.

"Hey Kori, look at-" I turned my head to see that Kori wasn't beside me, "Umm… Kori?"

I looked behind me to see him standing over a two-story building. He was gawking at the sign above the red double-doors. I walked over to him to get a better look at it. _Honorhall Orphanage_ was what it read.

"Hey, what'cha looking at?" I nudged the Glaceon to knock him out of his blank stare "Umm, you wanna come in or something?"

"Wh-What? No. It's fine."

"What do you mean? You seem pretty interested."

"I said it's fine." He said, with a little agitation, he started walking again. "Let's… let's just go."

* * *

 _ **Kori's POV:**_

I went right back to my dorm after that walk with Sylvia. I never should have went with her.

I want to go back to bed, but I can't because the thought of that... place, feels like it's eating me from the inside out. I opened one of the drawers and popped the last pill I had brought from my den. Soon I'll need to find a pharmacy around Tromble to get more. And I have a feeling Rook isn't going to do it for me anymore.

I tried study for some upcoming quizzes to try to get my mind off it, I switched to lying on the couch for a while when all the facts were passing straight through my head. I was in a fetal position on the couch, thinking it might help as well. If this keeps up, I swear I'm going to start seeing things. I tried watching TV after, but it was hard to hear what was going on in because there was some loud and obnoxious noise coming from the room next to me.

It was only a few minutes later when I realized I was crying.

* * *

 ** _November, 2001_**

 _"Trot with me through the Autumn leaves,_

 _and keep close to stay warm._

 _Soon you'll see how much you mean to me,_

 _feelings I've never felt before...~_ _,"_

 _-JackleApp, Youtube Channel_

* * *

 ** _Sylvia's POV:_**

My parents and Nathan ended up visiting me near the end of November for Thanksgiving. It's nice to spend time with family and all, but I think it would romantic to spend some of it with someone else I had in mind.

My mom complimented how tidy I kept the dorm (even though Kinzy is responsible for that, she's a cleaning maniac). The Vaporeon and I were preparing dinner while Dad and Nate were watching a football game on the couch. Nate would mimic the shouts coming out of Dad as they watched, except with a higher pitched voice. Sure, it's a little sexist, but Mom says it's family tradition.

After we said our prayers, ate our meal, stuff like that, Mom started to ask me how college was. I told her about the same thing I said to Kori during that walk (or date) we had. During my explanation, I accidentally slipped the word "Kori" out through my tongue, which made her go absolutely crazy.

"Kori?" Mom raised a brow. "Isn't that the name of the boy who you've been going on and on about?"

"Umm…"

"Oh my gosh! You've grown up so much! Is he here to? You two are dating right? Little Nate said you were during the summer. How has it been going between you and him?"

"I'm not little anymore!" Nate shouted from the couch.

"Mom, we're not boyfriend-girlfriend and all that. Nate just doesn't understand that stuff yet."

"Yes I do!" The Eevee interrupted again.

"But he said he saw you two together in the forest. Surely that must mean something, dear."

"We were just… you know, hanging out."

"Did you kiss?"

 _Great, now that image is going to be stuck in my head for a while now._

Blood rose to my cheeks. "No! I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Alright then." Dad came up from behind me. "How's school? Doing well?"

"I just told Mom, but yeah, it's easy so far."

The Jolteon punched my shoulder, a little harder than necessary admittedly. "Atta' girl. Here, some money that's been lying around back home." He tossed me a small pouch. "Use it to buy, you know, whatever trendy things that's been popping up lately. You want more, then get a job."

"Thanks Dad."

"No prob." He looked the window, towards the night sky, "Welp, I think it's time to leave before it gets any later. Time to go. We'll come back during Christmas alright?"

"Alright."

The goodbyes were unusually long, since Mom and Dad were giving me warnings before they walked out. Things like _"Don't go messin' around with and strangers!"_ and _"Never go into the city alone okay? Always go with your friends."_ Which are pretty obvious, anyone with common sense would follow that instinctively. It's just how my parents are though, being overprotective and all that, especially when I was young, maybe when I was a freshman too. It took forever to convince them enough to live in my own den.

All my friends were out with their families as well and weren't back yet, so I really had nothing else to do. I wanted to talk to Lily about her new boyfriend she met after a fateful encounter when she went to that karaoke club with Isha. Which, just happened to be Rook's roommate, and his name is Spark. She said he's a nice and funny guy, I sure hope she's right; that wasn't the impression I got when I first saw him.

I went and did what I wanted to do in the first place, and went to room 0688. I found out that Rook must've had similar plans too, because I found him repeatedly knocking on the door.

"C'mon Kor', I ain't got all day." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Something wrong?" I asked, which got his attention.

"Oh hey Sylv', if you're looking for _pillows-for-brains_ , right now is a bad time. He's either having some hardcore sleeping session, or just flat out ignoring us."

"Have you considered that he might not even be home?"

"Please. The most obvious thing about him is that he never steps foot outside his room on his own will."

Almost right on cue, a voice came from behind us.

"Uhh… what are you guys doing?"

We both turned our heads to see the Glaceon we were looking for. The Bayleef looked unamused. "And where the hell have you been?"

"Uhh, nowhere." He dismissed.

"We're you visiting family?" I asked,

"...Yeah, yeah I was." He nodded feverishly, his response got him a dirty look from Rook.

Then the grass-type padded over to him and mumbled something into his ear. I wasn't actively trying to eavesdrop, but did hear something about homework.

"Rook, do it yourself."

"Oh c'mon please? I forgot it and it's due tomorrow."

"Then stop getting high."

* * *

After that encounter, which also ruined any kind of chance to have a nice little walk in the night with Kori since there became a heated argument between him and Rook, I've been trying to see if he had any free time to hang out, but whenever I show up, he doesn't answer. Not in a resenting way, but he's just not there (I've pressed my ears against the door to try to hear anything on the other side, and I always hear absolutely nothing), it's like he's gone and disappeared. I hope the argument he had wasn't too bad. I had left when I started to feel out of place during it, maybe I missed something big after I left.

I asked my friends and even Rook if they had seen the missing ice-type, and they all came up short. What was odd was that Rook was confused by it. I asked him what went on during the argument a few days ago. He said he did end up getting answers to the assignment before shouting came into play. I was a little disappointed, because that was basically when I left. And I could've had some quality bonding time.

I decided to take measures into my own paws and shadowed Kori as he left the main university building the next day- where we registered. I had to follow from afar so he wouldn't notice. I ended up following him back to his dorm, which left me dumbfounded. Of course, once I suspect something's wrong, and I go and do something about it, everything turns out being okay.

I watched from the end of the hall to see if Kori would come out, which, according to Rook, would be very unlikely. Even though his claim was contradicted almost immediately, it did make sense, so I guess it was true. I only observed for a little while before I sighed and left. Little did I know that Rook's claim was going to be wronged once again.

Just as I was about to slide my keycard onto the doorknob to my apartment, I heard a door opening from upstairs. I assumed the obvious and dove into my dorm as quickly as possible. I waited for a few seconds before I opened my door and held it slightly ajar so it was wide enough gap for one eye to peek through.

I saw Kori (without his shoulder bag) walk into the elevator press a few buttons in the panel inside, and the elevator closed. I ran out and used the stairs to get back down to the lobby floor.

I walked out as casually as possible so I wouldn't look suspicious to the receptionist, Mr. Depo, though he probably would just make a witty comment and never make another thought of it. I started following Kori once again outside. I had a feeling that he was going to lead me somewhere that was going to be quite interesting.

The journey was becoming more and more odd as Kori started to head towards the city and taking twists and turns on the pedestrian walkways. Oooo, this is going to be something. I just knew something weird was going on in him. Just a few more blocks, and I'm going to find out. I will admit that this is kind of stalker-level stuff I'm doing right now, but it's not for naughty intentions. This is to satiate my curiosity.

After a while of shadowing, he finally entered a building, which looked vaguely familiar to me. Suddenly, everything just clicked together when I noticed that the building was two-stories tall, and it had red doors.


	8. Memories 3

_..._

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"We're almost there, don't worry."_

 _"Aww... but I'm tiiiiiired."_

 _..._

 _"Ah ha! Here we are kids! Behold! Corphish Canyon!_


	9. Hiatus Notice

**_I can't do this anymore guys, I really can't._**

I'm sorry guys, I know I'm going against all my morals. I just can't take writing this anymore. It's like trying to squeeze water out of a rock. I don't have the passion anymore to write this. My eagerness to start my other ideas doesn't help at all either. I know some of you faithful readers already saw this coming from a mile away.

This doesn't mean that this story will be abandoned forever, at least I hope so, just on a hiatus; it'll just bother the heck out of me to see that this story is unfinished. I don't hate what I've done with this, it's just that I'm really out of steam when it comes to writing this, and literally a part of my thought process as I write chapters for Icy, is how much I want to get this story over with. It makes me want to rush this story but I don't want to make my own opinion of this fanfiction worse than it already is.

It is my hope that I'll start uploading much more once I begin the stories I will enjoy again.

A thousand apologies, and my deepest thanks to those who understand.


End file.
